This invention relates generally to a power driven sweeper which is power driven and pushed by hand and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheel mounted sweeper having circular brushes and circular cutting knives for cleaning hardened material on the floor surface such as dried animal manure or any other similar material therefrom.
Heretofore there have been various types of sweepers driving brushes in a circular motion such as the sweepers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,654 to Zimmerman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,590 to Horst. Also there have been floor polishers having rotary brushes for polishing floors such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,626 to Moorehead. There have also been floor sweepers having rotary brushes such as the sweeper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,733 to LeCounte et al.
None of the above sweepers or polishers disclose the novel features of the power driven sweeper which is disclosed herein.